1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to endotracheal catheters, and more particularly to a suction catheter with internal irrigation feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,500 issued to me on Sep. 2, 1975 disclosed an endotracheal catheter apparatus including a fitting connectable to an endotracheal tube to facilitate supply of air while the catheter apparatus is attached. A bag connected to the fitting surrounds a catheter tube and enables a person to advance the catheter down through the endotracheal tube without touching the catheter tube itself, thus contributing to a sterile technique. That apparatus has served its purpose very well.
It is sometimes necessary to provide irrigation in the lung to enable effective suctioning. The present invention is directed to effective irrigation.